This invention relates to injection devices. It is concerned with those where a syringe is enclosed in a housing of barrel-like form, the syringe being propelled forward by a drive mechanism to project its needle, followed by continued operation of the drive mechanism to push the plunger of the syringe and eject a dose. This will leave the needle sticking out, unless certain measures are taken. One answer is to have an arrangement for withdrawing the syringe back into the housing, while another is to have a needle shroud that moves out from the housing to enclose the needle. Of course, this must not interfere with the actual injection operation. It has therefore been proposed that the shroud is normally spring-urged forwardly to a needle protecting position, but when the device is pushed against the patient's skin the shroud is forced to retract against its spring. After injection, the spring pushes the shroud forwards again.
It is desirable for there to be an arrangement for automatically locking the shroud at its fully projecting position after the injection but not before, and it is the aim of this invention to provide a way of achieving this.